There are many different shoe types, ranging from closed shoes, to slides and clogs, to sandals, and with heel heights ranging from no heel to 4 inches or more. A common issue confronted by a shoe designer is the tradeoffs between cost and comfort and durability and style. For example, a shoe sole that is soft and resilient will typically have poor durability. Accordingly, over the years, different shoe constructions have been developed that provide different degrees of cost and comfort and durability and style. These developments in shoe constructions, along with developments in materials which are lighter and more resilient than traditional materials, have expanded the range of potential footwear constructions over the years and provided consumers with a much greater choice than was available 100 years ago. Nevertheless, the fundamental considerations of low cost, durability, and end-user comfort continue to inspire new developments.
A typical construction for a women's slide or sandal may include a durable molded rubber or plastic outsole shell forming a cavity and a resilient midsole that is molded or glued into the cavity. A footbed liner (which may include an insole pad) is located above the midsole and attached to the outsole and/or midsole. A disadvantage of this typical design is that the designer has a limited ability to design both comfort and durability into the shoe. If the designer selects a very soft, resilient foam for the midsole, it is likely to quickly degrade, making the shoes unusable. If the designer selects a firmer foam for the midsole, the shoe will be less comfortable underfoot.
There is a desire for a footwear construction that overcomes the limitations of the prior art and provides a shoe that has provides a better combination of cost and comfort and durability and style.